Collide
by thwack13.org
Summary: you know? Life didn't turn out so bad. Back then, I would have laughed at the idea of living "happily ever after". Errr something like that....
1. Chapter 1

Collide

Ch 1 The Gift

A young girl ran up to an old rickety, yet durable white picket fence and unlatched it. She passes through the garden of beautiful flowers and heads to the small stone steps.

She slides her hand up the white banister as she climbs up the steps. The door opens to her slightest touch and the young girl walks through and into the kitchen. "Mom I'm home!" She cries.

A woman with the lightest of blonde hair runs out of the living room and cries out, "Reiko! I'm so glad you're home!" The small girl grins and teases her "Why? Do you need someone to sample your cooking?"

Her mother rolls her eyes and says, "No… I have your father for that..."

She laughs at that and combs a finger into her blonde hair. "So what's up then huh mom?" The young woman says "Well, I know it's a bit early, but your father and I got you a birthday present. You know, like a prize. Sort of"

"Oh wow thanks mom! What is it? ... Not a batch of your homemade cookies I saw you buy at the supermarket is it?" Her mom grins, "Oh no… of course not… even though I know how much you love them." "Over here. Come with me!" And with that Reiko is dragged down to the living room by her overexcited mother. The two enter the room and lying on the couch is a box wrapped in paper decorated with the words "Happy Birthday!" and pictures of birthday cakes and balloons.

Reiko runs over to the couch and hurriedly picked up the present. She eagerly rips open to wrapping paper. Her mother laughs as she watches her young daughter open her gift. Under all the paper, was a rectangular box. She opens the box slowly and gasps. Inside the box is a wooden play sword. She lifts it up and says ecstatically, "Oh mom I love it! Where did you get it?"

Her mom chuckles before replying, "Uh let's see. Well your uncles used to play with it all the time down at the beach. It was so much fun to go down there and play with the others." Reiko grins and asks "So who would usually win? Or was it a tie?" Mom laughs, "Tie? I don't think so."

The young girl smiles and hugs her mom. "Well anyway it's great. I love it. Thanks Mom." The blonde smiles and says "You're welcome sweetie" She ruffles Reiko's short, brown hair. Chuckling Mom says, "I still don't understand why you have brown hair.

Your father and I both have blonde hair. You must get it from your Uncle Sora." Reiko pouts "I wish I had white hair like Uncle Riku…" Her mother laughs. "Your Uncle Riku is still beating him. Back when we were little, He would always beat your Uncle Sora. Once he even pushed him into the waterfall from a room above."

Reiko laughs," Did they really use to be so silly?" "Of course they were", her mom says smiling. "But everyone loved them for it. Especially your Aunt Kairi. The three of them are still best friends from back then."

"Wow. They must have overc- "Reiko began. The door suddenly opened and a man opened the front door and stepped inside. "Honey? Namine? I'm home." Namine answered "We're in here, Roxas."

A young man with dark blonde hair opened the door to the living room and smiled. "Hey there, you guys." Reiko smiles "Hi Dad! Look what Mom gave me!" She pulled out the wooden play sword and handed it to him.

Roxas took a look at it. "Oh yea I remember these… your uncles and I use to play with them when we were young and…Hey! You didn't wait for me until you gave it to her?" He turned to look at his wife and gave her a pout that looked just like Reiko's.

Namine looked apologetic and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, earning them stares from their daughter. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself." He pretended to look hurt and sighed "I guess it's alright…" She suddenly looked frantic at making her husband sulky. "Oh no Roxas! I'm sorry!" She shook him by the shoulders. He just chuckled and gave her a kiss saying "I forgive you".

Reiko just rolled her eyes and said "Mom, Dad…" They turned around saying "Yes?" Simultaneously. Their daughter beckoned them closer. They drew in pretty close and waited for what she wanted to say. Reiko took a deep breath and said, "Why don't you two get a room?!"

Her mother blushed a bit but Roxas grinned and stood. He patted her on the head and said, laughing "Sorry 'bout that kiddo."

Checking the clock it read "3:39". "Wow that went by fast. Sorry but I promised your Uncle I'd meet up with him. See you two later. Namine stood then gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and left the room. Roxas lifted an eyebrow "I wonder what that was about…". "He shrugged it off then grins at Reiko. "So squirt, what do you wanna do?" "Hey don't call me a "squirt", Spiky!"

"A formidable opponent ey? How's this?" With that Roxas starts tickling his daughter like there's no tomorrow. Reiko squeals twisting and turning. "Ok dad! You win! DAD!!" He grins and releases her. "No one has beaten me yet. I'm the king!" "Whatever you say, Dad…"


	2. Chapter 2

Daydreams and Karats

Namine grins as she catches a glimpse of her husband and daughter having their usual dual… and Roxas winning as usual. She laughs to herself and softly drifts off into imagination.

About 9 Years Ago:

The family was cheering as Namine climbed down the stairs. They all crowded around her to give her their congratulations and well wishes. Well after all, you don't graduate everyday right? The whole day had been one big celebration for Namine and her senior friends.

The night before they had had a sleepover at her best friend's, Kairi's, house. The friends played the traditional Truth or Dare, learning many interesting things like Kairi was horribly afraid of spiders (Selphie and Yuffie snicker violently) and that Selphie had used her beloved jump rope to tie up Tidus and dragged him behind a bush to do god knows what (Selphie blushes magenta while Yuffie looks like she's gonna die of laughter). They traded stories of their first loves. Selphie actually had a crush on Sora during the first semester of their freshman year. This earned her a glare from Kairi who quickly changed personalities for a cheesy grin and started singing "Oh Sora, Baby…" with Namine.

Next, they had Namine cornered. Ever since she met him in freshman year, Namine had been friends with Roxas. The minute they met, they clicked. They didn't actually have anything in common, so we're gonna assume that they took a shine to the saying "Opposites Attract". And of course with the gift of friendship comes your friends making fun of you by saying "So… when are you gonna get with him?" or "You two look so good together!" (A/N: Trust me… my friend and I are teased like that too….)

"Honestly, If only I got a nickel every time I heard that." thinks Namine as she sighs exasperatedly and replies "Guys, we're only friends." She quickly changes the subject by saying "So Selphie, What were you doing with Tidus in that bush?" Yuffie and Kairi quickly grin at Selphie who has turned almost a deep shade of purple from over embarrassment. "Uh... I'm tired. Good night!" And with that Selphie climbed under the covers and pretended to be asleep.

The next morning, they all woke up early and quickly got dress in their caps and gowns. "Good morning girls." Kairi's mother had said as they climbed down the stairs. "Hello" the girls chorused except for Kairi who said "Hey, mom" Since Kairi lived a block away from the school, the girls decided to walk to school. When they got there, the high school was already packed. As they walked through the crowd, friends greeted them "Hey Kairi!" "Nami! What's up?" "Let's play jump rope Selphie." "Any new ninja moves, Yuffie?" Stuff like that.

They walked to their usual bench and sitting there already was Sora, Kairi's boyfriend and Namine's step cousin. He was sitting in a sleeping position with the white graduation cap over his eyes and his mouth slightly open. He also had earphones plugged into each ear so that he couldn't hear anyone, or anything and his arms were crossed. "No… you can't sharpen a pen…stop that… don't draw on my face…" he mumbled and leaned over slightly so that the cap slipped farther down his face. Kairi giggled and removed an earphone from his ear. Sora twitched and mumbled something. Kairi bent down low and blew into his ear. He slapped his ear and the cap fell completely off his face. "Wha's tha?" He said and quickly sat up, looking around. Kairi laughs and whispers into his ear "Morning, good looking" Sora smiles and kisses her on the cheek. "Hey there" he answers. "Hi, guys" he says to the others. They smiled and greeted him.

Sora yawns and stands up so that he's standing next to Namine. "Hey little cuz." He jokes and ruffles her hair. Namine playfully hits his hand away and says "Sora, I'm only two months younger than you." "If you were one minute younger than me I'd still call you little cuz." Sora grins. "All seniors to the field please." Says a voice on the P.A system. "Ok, time to go." Says Sora. He picks up his cap from the ground, grabs Kairi's hand and begins walking towards the field.

About two hours later, Namine and the others thought they were going to die of boredom. See the thing is that they were all at the end of the alphabet and the guy calling people out was ONLY at G. Killer, I know. Namine was just about to yawn when someone hugged her from behind. "Agh!" She screams out causing everyone to look at her. "Haha, got you." Says a voice in her ear. She stands up and grins. "You wish." "Oh?" he says. "What do you mean Blondie?" Namine laughs "Roxas, you're blonde too." Roxas rubs the back of his neck and grins saying,"That's beside the point Blondie.". "Well, whatever you say, Spiky."."Ohh burnn." Everyone choruses. Roxas waves a backhand at them. "Oh you guys. You know I won."

Back to the present (finally)

(A/N: yea such a long flash back for that little moment hahah)

Namine rings the shiny silver colored doorbell and waited for her step cousin to open the door. When the door opened a young man stepped out. He had spiky brown hair that looked like bed head and piercing blue eyes that could gaze right through you. To put it in a nutshell, Sora looked exactly like he did 9 years ago except a little more mature. A little. He seemed kind of nervous because he was fidgeting and playing around with the zipper of his jacket. "Oh, hi little cuz", he grins. Namine sighs and smiles at him. "Are you gonna call me that every time I see you?" "Yup." She nods "I thought so."

She followed him into his house and admired how it was decorated. It was simple and clean look about it. He had many book cases and all of his belongings were put away neatly. The house had a lived in feel.

"So what's up Sora?" Namine asked. Sora suddenly tensed up and started fiddling with the curtains. "Uh well… it's about Kairi." Namine looked over at him. "What about her? Is she sick?" Sora laughed nervously. "No, of course not…" He started fiddling with the curtains again. Namine sighed and grabbed the curtains away from him. "Well, then what is it? Come on, spit it out!" Sora sighed and took out a small box from his coat pocket and opened it. Inside was a beautiful 3 karat diamond ring on a golden band. It was surrounded by smaller diamonds and shined beautifully. On the inside of the band there was an inscription that said "I love you now and forever." Namine gasped, "No way, seriously?!" Sora smiled softly and replied, "Yea. I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Namine's eyes widened and she grinned. "Well it's about time! You two have been together before Roxas and me." Sora grins sheepishly, "Well yea, but things got in the way, with my job and Kairi's dad and well, you know." Namine nodded knowingly. Sora may be a great guy, but Kairi's dad never really liked him. "She smiles," Well good for you." Sora smiled and pulled her into a hug.

Suddenly the front door opens slowly and Sora quickly fumbled with the box to put it in his pocket. Kairi called out softly, "Sora? Are you home?" Namine followed by Sora left the room to find Kairi. "Oh, hi Namine!" She said excitedly and gave her a hug. When they parted she asked, "How are Roxas and Reiko?" "Oh, they're fine. I gave Reiko Sora's old wooden sword." Sora grins, "Oh I remember that. Remember when Riku pushed me out of that window?" Kairi laughs, "Oh yea, you fell into the waterfall right?"

Namine smiled at the couple. She said, "Well I'd better get going." She nudged Sora and grins, "Good luck, cuz" Sora suddenly looks nervous and starts fiddling his fingers. Kairi looks confused, "Good luck with what?" Sora suddenly turns a shade of deep red and mumbles something. Namine grins and says to Kairi, "Oh, you'll find out. I'll see you two later." "Ok, bye." Answered Kairi, still confused. "B-b-bye…" Mumbles Sora. Namine stifles a laugh and walks to the door. As she opened it and walked out she saw Sora take Kairi's hand and say something she couldn't hear.


End file.
